custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Insanity (story)
This story is non- canon. Chapter 1 Bitil, gorast, chirox, mutran, and tridax were headed to mahri nui to make a deal with the barraki. Bitil sees takadox and with him are ehlek and carapar. Tridax stepped toward them. “We are the makuta. We seek the mask of life.” He spoke, his eyes gleaming. “Will you aid us? If you do, we shall provide you with repairs, defense, and weapons.” Takadox thought about it. “Yes. We will.” He hissed in a scratched voice. The toa had the exact same goal. “Get the ignika.” Repeated kongu. He was with hahli, jaller, and nuparu. Suddenly, a tall, gold armored figure came across them, wielding a deadly, double ended blade. “Brutaka!” yelled nuparu, almost dropping his shield. Brutaka saw them, than instantly charged toward nuparu. Nuparu held up his shield, though it did not help. Brutaka just struck the shield, and it fell out of his hand. Nuparu’s mind raced. He was too close to use his cordak blaster, and his shield was out of reach. Brutaka, eyes glowing red, brought down his blade. Suddenly, an explosion knocked Brutaka off his feet, just a second before the blade would have struck nuparu. Brutaka got up, and saw the cause. Jaller had shot his cordak blaster at him. “Oh, brutaka. You are just brawn. No brains. I actually feel sorry for you.” Jaller smiled. Brutaka was furious. He felt it was time to blow out this toa’s flame. “You will be sorry you were even created when I’m through with you, Toa of ash.” He charged toward him, blade spinning, eyes gleaming with rage. Kongu shot his zamor sphere launcher at brutaka, hitting him. Brutaka got up, but hahli used her mask and adapted the ability of an eel, stunning brutaka. Brutaka backed away toward nuparu. He picked up his blade, but nuparu was faster. He sliced off brutaka’s arm with his shield. Brutaka just ran, holding his severed arm. “Hey, at the last moment, he was thinking about the mask of life.” Kongu spoke, with fear in his voice. Chapter 2 I have to find the ignika. But first… I must get my arm fixed. I need help. ''Brutaka was thinking about the ignika. He wanted, no, '''needed' the mask of life. Then he ran into an unexpected group. Of 8. He stopped. So did they. Takadox eyed him with surprise and wonder. How in the name of mata nui did he end up like that? ''There was dead silence as brutaka’s eyes darted from one of the group to another. Takadox’s scratched voice killed the silence. “If you aid us in finding the ignika, Brutaka, We will repair you and you will be our bodyguard. Deal?” Brutaka pondered that thought. If he joined them, he would be repaired and upgraded. But, then again, they could just kill him when they have no use for him anymore. He thought. “It’s a Deal.” Brutaka shook Takadox’s spiny hand, almost crushing it. “Look, did you tell him that he will hold the ignika, if he survives?” Ehlek whispered to Takadox in a cold, sharp voice. Takadox said nothing. The toa went to voya nui to search for the ignika. Suddenly, a quick, insane laugh broke out of the trees. Hahli jumped back. Her eyes darted around, eyes wide. But she thought was simply a figment of her imagination. After a few seconds, she continued on her way. For a split second, she thought she saw a figure, with gleaming, crimson eyes, white armor, and some sort of large, hook-like tool. She thought about the Thok- the Piraka. And then that dreadful, insane, nearly unstoppable being. ''Vezon. She shook her head, willing away such thoughts. No- vezon is underwater- and was killed by the Zyglak. Or is he? Kongu broke the silence. “What is wrong-matter, sister?” “It’s just- I think I saw thok.” She whispered, fear in her voice. “No. That is Crazy-mad! Thok is lost-gone!” Kongu said loudly. Suddenly, a scream ran out, and then thok flipped out of a tree, landing on kongu, stunning him. Nuparu turned around, to see that kongu was being frozen alive- and he was completely unaware of it. Jaller was nervous. If he used his fire sword, he could kill kongu! Nuparu didn’t think, just reacted. He took his protosteel shield and threw it at thok, knocking thok about 3 meters away from the almost frozen kongu. Thok just got up, but nuparu was gone- or was he? Thok felt a punch to the back of his head, but he turned- no one was there! “Surprise!” Thok was knocked off his feet- literally! His lower legs fell off, and he got up, and then felt a burn. His hand felt weird- he looked at it- and it was melting! “n-no! You may h-have won this round t-toa- but you will d-” His voice suddenly died. And so did thok. Kongu awoke with a start. “What in the name of Mata nui is THIS!” he hollered ,anger in his voice. His one arm was free, and so was his head. Hahli struggled to hold back a smile. But she smiled anyways. Nuparu examined the ice. “Too bad matoro isn’t here to help us.” Hahli smile faded. She remembered how he sacrificed his life to save mata nui. She stopped thinking about it. “Well, we can either let it thaw, or let jaller burn it away.” “Just which ever one is faster” kongu said through gritted teeth. “Jaller it is!” Nuparu said with a grin. “You may feel a slight burn…” said nuparu. “Wait. What?!” Kongu said eyes wide. Jaller readied his sword. He waited. 3…2…1… go! A pillar of flame flew from his sword. It hit kongu, melting the ice. Within a minute, kongu was unfrozen. Still frowning, he stared at Jaller. “You better not do that ever again.” Jaller forced back a smile. Chapter three The makuta and barraki went into a cave. Brutaka stared at the body of a toa impaled by a spike on the wall. Brutaka shivered. It was gruesome. Who owned this cave? What madman-'' His question was answered. “Ah, home sweet home.” Smiled takadox with his eyes gleaming. Brutaka swallowed hard. When they were all inside the cave, chirox, mutran, and carapar went to work on brutaka. Tridax went on with his own tinkering. He found a body outside, and thought he could make a weapon, or armor with it. He was humming a tune he made himself, but takadox tapped him on the shoulder, and Tridax dropped his new weapon. It hit the floor, and shattered, scattering pieces on the floor. Tridax turned around face to face with takadox. “You fool! I was making something to locate the ignika! And you knocked it out of my hands! Why I aught to-” “Quiet! I can’t repair Brutaka with you pieces of scrap yelling!” Snapped Chirox, shaking his fist at them. Tridax said nothing. Meanwhile, bitil and gorast were talking. “We should just kill him. He is worthless!” gorast whispered. “Not yet. We need to bide our time.” Said bitil as quietly as possible. “Tridax is a pile of zivon spittle! His experiments are failures, and he blames us!” Ehlek stepped in. “Who is worthless? What is a failure?” Gorast told him everything. Ehlek smiled. The toa went back underwater. After half an hour of searching, they found something. Kongu came across a gruesome sight. “Aahhh!!! Oh, heh, heh...” “What did you find kongu?” Hahli said with a sigh. “Um, a dead toa. Dead.” Nuparu look into the cave. He saw 9 evil beings. He activated his volitak, and became invisible. He looked inside, and he listened. He exited, still invisible. He stopped using his volitak, and told the toa what to do. The toa immediately attacked, hahli and kongu used their water and air elements and knocked the makuta and barraki off their feet. Jaller activated his fire element, making it so hot that makuta armor was melting. Nuparu made the earth explode with a roar. Chirox got up first, his teeth gritted. Carapar got up, and pounded his claws on the cave floor, almost knocking nuparu off his feet. Ehlek loaded a squid in his launcher, and fired it at nuparu. But he miscalculated, flying past nuparu, bouncing off a cave wall, and hit Tridax so hard, his arm lost all feeling. Tridax peeled the squid off, and then was knocked over, and his arm was trampled by carapar’s foot. He got up, and tried to fix it, but it shattered. “Retreat!” He yelled loudly. Takadox agreed, with his head being almost shattered by kongu’s Laser Crossbow. Tridax grabbed his notes, dropping a few along the way. Within seconds, the makuta and barraki ran off. Nuparu, interested, picked up a note. It was partially shattered, but he read aloud: “If toa attack us- go to pit-We must find the ignika-We will use it to-” Nuparu stopped. The last part was shattered, but he knew one thing. They had to stop the makuta. Chapter 4 Tridax was searching the pit for a body, or at least a full arm. For now, his arm was an altered Zamor sphere launcher, with the sphere holders now fingers. ''If that piece of scrap carapar didn’t step on my arm- I would be fine! He was thinking harsh thoughts. Now I have my replacement arm is a launcher. He stopped. He saw a Maxilos robot body, well at least the upper half. The arms, torso, head, spear, and shoulder mounted Blaster was all that remained. At least it’s enough. He picked up the body, and stared at its optics. He put it down, and took off his toolbox. He tore off the robot’s arm, and took the wires. He took off the Zamor sphere launcher and put the robot arm and fitted it inside his shoulder socket, and welded it on. Perfect. Bitil, ehlek, and gorast were following Tridax’ trail. Easy enough. He leaves a trail of antidermis, our substance. ''Gorast was eager, her blood-red eyes shining. Tridax was behind a dead coral reef, and ehlek never hesitated. He saw ehlek out of the corner of his eye. He took the blade, and hit ehlek in the back, impaling his arm. He was going to kill ehlek. ''How dare that spawn of an eel try to kill me! He took the blade, and brought down the blade. But a longsword, bitil’s weapon, sliced through Tridax’ chest. He dropped the blade, and fell. Gorast stepped out, and stomped on tridax’ back. Gorast smiled. So did bitil. The toa were searching Mahri nui, and found a body. A live body. Tridax got up, his legs shattered. He saw the toa. “You win. I surrender.” Kongu was about to ask what happened, but that was answered. “This? Gorast, bitil and ehlek. They attacked me. If you help me, I will help you. Deal?” Kongu was about to say no, but hahli shook his clawed hand. “It is a deal.” Chapter 5 After the toa repaired Tridax, they headed to The Pit. Kongu thought it was a trap, but tridax could have murdered the toa minutes ago. Can we trust the makuta? It’s like poking a manas crab with a stick. Then the toa saw them. 8 beings, battle damaged, and well known. 6, 7, 8. 8 beings. Jaller thought. ''So Tridax was right. ''Tridax, Kongu, Hahli, Jaller, and Nuparu leaped in, eyes gleaming. Chirox turned around, and was immediately knocked off his feet by Hahli. “Why you…” “Save it, you brainless bat.” Hahli smiled, then held Chirox by the neck, then threw him against a jail door, shattering the cage. Gorast was attacking tridax, but wasn’t so lucky. Tridax activated his Olmak, mask of dimensional gates, and threw gorast in. He snatched Ehlek, then crushed ehlek’s skull. Brutaka was going to kill nuparu, but his head was gone before he was even a bio away. His body fell, and standing above him was none other than Tridax. Bitil ran, but he stopped. His head was pressured, and it exploded, killing bitil. Within a minute, all but takadox and Chirox remained. They just ran. Chapter 6 “Well, toa, I will remember this day when we meet next, and will spare you.” Tridax said smiling. He teleported away. Suddenly, a glint of light shone. It was the Mask of Life! Within an hour, the Ignika was brought to Metru nui. Turaga Dume welcomed them, and brought the mask to the temple. Epilogue Chirox, takadox, and tridax stood in the same room in Destral. “You fools! You will pay! Takadox, come here!” Takadox listened to Tridax. He regretted it a minute later. Tridax grabbed his arm, then tore it out of takadox’ socket. Takadox fell to his knees, and screamed. Chirox, eyes wide, saw Takadox. Tridax stared at chirox. “And as for you…” He ripped off Chirox’ mask, then threw it to the ground. Chirox picked it up, and put it back on. “Just be thankful I forgave you.” Tridax said with an evil smile on his face. He walked away. The End Category:Stories